


Helping Hand

by Izzyface



Series: Summer 2017 Olicity-on-Hiatus [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Toys, Tumblr: olicityhiatusproject, post-s5, references to hentai, references to masturbation, slight kink, smut - so much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzyface/pseuds/Izzyface
Summary: Oliver thinks he'll surprise Felicity by flying home early. It's Oliver who gets the surprise instead.





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I don't really know... Just enjoy the smut?
> 
> Also, I should probably say - this is for the week 6 prompt: unintentional discovery.

* * *

Oliver Queen was glad to be home. The Conference of Mayors had long ago been scheduled, but when Oliver confirmed his attendance in March he’d no idea he’d spend the last half of May searching Lian Yu for his friends and family. Since pulling Felicity, Thea, Diggle, and the rest of his team out of the ARGUS bunker he never wanted to let them out of his sight again. Especially not Felicity.

They’d had two weeks at home, with William, before Oliver had to jet off to D.C. to represent Star City and its interests in meetings with the President. Oliver would have skipped it, but there was discussion of cutting funding to cities who wanted to keep their status as sanctuary cities. Their status as one of these cities was not something Oliver was willing to give up. The cooperation of undocumented immigrants in Star City was essential to the police force and other city services. But the Star City Police Department was dependent on the federal funding they received.

The worst part about the week in D.C. was the timing. He and Samantha had almost no time to discuss the situation with William and how they were going to handle things. They’d been living in a suburb of Keystone City, and while Oliver had asked her to consider moving closer, nothing was finalized. It was something Oliver was willing to pursue in court, if necessary.

Things with Felicity were only slightly more settled. They agreed he’d move back into the Loft, with her, but their relationship was just as undefined. He’d spent as many nights sleeping on the couch as he had in the bed. Things were… awkward. Not that he was complaining, as it was a good kind of awkward. It was the new relationship dancing around each other they’d skipped the first time.

While he was in D.C., they spent their nights on the phone talking. Getting to know each other again and finding out the things they’d missed out on during their year apart. Even if they’d spent nearly every night of that year together, they’d stopped talking to each other. They’d both lost their way and sight of each other. Oliver realized more and more each day how important communication was in their relationship. Felicity had told him that he didn’t trust her, and he’d responded that he didn’t trust himself. Now was the time to rebuild what was lost between them.

Oliver was quiet as he let himself into the loft. He’d taken an earlier flight back, hoping to surprise Felicity and maybe spend the day tomorrow in bed with her. But for now, all he wanted to do was crash for six hours. It was after eleven, so he wasn’t surprised that the downstairs lights were off. The team had been patrolling in his absence, but crime was typically down during the summer months. When he called her name, and Felicity didn’t answer, Oliver assumed she was still out. He shifted his bag and started up the stairs.

A shower. He’d text her and jump in the shower, which would give her time to get here. His brain was settled on that plan when he reached the bedroom and pushed the door open.

To find Felicity. On the bed, in his shirt, with a _toy_ … Watching…

“Oh God.” She scrambled for her tablet, to cut the stream to the television. “ _Oliver_ , what are you _doing_ here?”

His brain couldn’t process what he was seeing. She’d been… In the bed. _Their_ bed. Okay, yes they hadn’t… exactly, yet. But William and Samantha had been here for two weeks, and with everything… there hadn’t been time. Jesus. He couldn’t think about this right now. “I took an earlier flight.” Oliver’s eyes cut from her nearly naked form to the image frozen on the TV. “Are you watching cartoon porn?”

Felicity shifted on her knees. “It’s hentai, you doof.”

His eyes never left the screen. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?” The woman—image?—had really, really large breasts. “What’s hentai?”

“It’s anime porn.” She felt her cheeks bloom with heat. “You weren’t supposed to be here.”

Oliver drug his eyes over to his girl. Her hair was in loose, blonde waves around her shoulders. Her eyes were clouded with desire, but her cheeks were red with embarrassment. She was wearing one of his white dress shirts, unbuttoned and clinging to her breasts, with just a scrap of underwear covering her bottom. Oliver could smell how aroused she was. She was his own personal Aphrodite.

“I took an earlier flight.” He reached for his tie and started to loosen it. “I didn’t expect to come home to _this_ , though.” Once the tie was gone, he started on his shirt buttons. “Start the video again, Felicity.”

The blonde squeaked. “ _Oliver!_ ”

He shrugged out of his shirt and reached for his belt. “Start it.” Once his shoes were gone, he unbuttoned his pants and let them fall down his hips. He stepped out of them and onto the bed. “I want to watch with you.” Oliver slid in behind her, his legs coming up alongside hers. He tugged on the open shirt. “Take this off.”

Felicity shimmied out of the shirt and tossed it down the bed. His hand immediately went to her stomach and pulled her back against his erection. “Start the video, Felicity.” The blonde exhaled loudly, but did as she was told. As soon as the room filled with noise, Oliver took the tablet and sat it on the nightstand. “Just relax.”

She hadn’t paid attention to which videos she’d queued up to play, as most of the stories ran along the same lines. The female (sometimes two) would have breasts that were larger than what was realistic, the male would be overly attracted to them, and they would have sex in every position. A lot of sex. Sometimes one of them might resist, and sometimes there would be multiple sex partners throughout a video, but the endgame was always the same.

“Why am I just now finding out about your little secret?” Oliver asked. His hand drifted up to her breast and started kneading the flesh there. “You never told me you liked to watch _cartoon porn_.”

“It’s _hentai_ ,” she gasped. He took her ear in his mouth. Fuck that felt good. “I started watching it at MIT. Anime was _the thing_ there.”

“Yeah?” he pinched her nipple. Hard. “And you liked it?”

“Yes.” Felicity wriggled, desperate to get some friction where she needed it most. “Oliver, I need you to touch me.”

He chuckled. “I am touching you, honey.” Oliver switched hands, giving the other nipple attention. “What do you like about it?” He looked up at the TV where a woman was being filled with a large dick. “Did you like the thought of being split open like that?”

The blonde nodded. “Yes.” Felicity reached for the vibrator she’d taken out earlier, but Oliver was quicker and swatted it away. “N—no,” she stuttered. “I need something.”

“Tell me what you like about the hentai,” he murmured. He pressed the blunted edge of his teeth to the back of her shoulder and scraped down. When she hissed, he did it again. “You like that?”

“I like the big dicks,” she confessed. “And the exhibitionism.” Oliver’s hand started down her stomach towards her pussy. “Yes, touch me, please.” She tried to open her hips wider for him, but his legs made it difficult. “I like that the women get _fucked_. Hard. And the cum!” Her voice rose on the last word as Oliver scraped a fingernail over her clit, through her underwear.

“Look at the TV, Felicity.” He continued to rub her clit with one finger and tug on her nipple with another. “Watch your porn, baby.”

She settled back against his chest, one leg thrown over his, and let him play her. No one else knew her body as well as Oliver did. Two summers ago, they’d gotten to know each other in every way possible. Nothing since then had even come close.

On the screen, the two characters continued to fuck. The man pressed the woman against a glass wall and started to pound into her with vigor. And she encouraged him, begging for more. Felicity could feel Oliver’s erection pressing against her, but he made no effort to relieve himself.

Felicity was on the edge of orgasm when Oliver whispered, “Take off your underwear.” He helped her push them down to her knees, and then Felicity kicked them off. Oliver helped her spread her other leg over his, and she was wide open for him. “Eyes on the TV, Felicity.” Oliver took two of her fingers into his mouth and sucked.

If she hadn’t been wet before, feeling his tongue on those two fingers would have done the job for her. As he sucked her fingers like a cock, Felicity watched the man on-screen press a finger into the woman’s rosebud. She’d never had anything inside her there. A finger was one thing, but Oliver was quite large… He released her fingers. “Touch yourself,” he interrupted her thoughts.

Oliver reached for the vibrator he’d tossed aside earlier. They’d knocked the lube to the floor. “Are you wet enough?”

“Yes,” she gasped. The blonde stroked a finger over her clit and dipped another inside. “Please, put it in me.”

His laugh was dark. “What if I make you wait?”

She growled. “Put the fucking toy in me, Oliver.” She was so close, but she needed something _more._ Her muscles were already trying to clinch on the air. “ _Please_.”

“Since you said please.” He turned her face for a kiss, his tongue plunging into her mouth the same time the vibrator went into her pussy. Oliver skipped all of the building up and took the toy straight to the highest setting, and then pulled his legs apart even further. Felicity felt like she was on display for the whole world to see.

He kissed her with the same ferocity as the vibrator. He was totally in control. Oliver was grinding his erection against her back, his little huffs giving away how close he was to losing control.

Felicity pumped her hips up, into the vibrator. All he had to do was hold it still just a little longer. The curved end was pointing upwards, hitting the top wall and causing little squirts of juice to flood from her. She broke away from his kiss. “I’m going to cum.”

Oliver redoubled his efforts. “Do it, baby. Cum for me.” With his free hand, he reached for her nipple and tugged. Oliver ground his erection into her back, desperate for his own orgasm. “You’re so fucking beautiful like this, Felicity. Naked and sweaty, skin all flushed. I love knowing that I had a part in this.”

“Oliver,” she yelled. Her hips bucked higher. “Please.”

“Let go, baby.” He pressed the vibrator inside of her harder, his legs locking around her so she couldn’t squirm away, and at the same time bit into her shoulder. That did it. Felicity exploded like white fire, going still. Juice poured from inside her, soaking the sheets and Oliver’s hand. Behind her, her partner became aware of the cold, wet sensation inside of his boxer briefs. He hadn’t cum in his pants like that since he was sixteen.

Felicity continued to lay against him, her head in the clouds. After a few minutes, Oliver shifted out from beneath her. He quickly cleaned his hands before he stopped the video they’d been watching. He used a soapy rag to clean the vibrator, and started a hot bath for himself and Felicity. When he went to retrieve her, she was standing on shaky legs, gathering their clothes into the hamper. “Hey.”

Her face lit up when she looked at him. “Hey, welcome home.”

It certainly was, he thought. “I started a bath for us. If you want to go in, I’ll grab some clean sheets.”

“You remember where they are?”

He nodded. “Yeah.” Oliver walked over and inspected the bite on her shoulder. “That’s going to leave a mark.”

Felicity looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling. “That was hot.”

“Yeah?”

She nodded in affirmation. The blonde went up on her toes and pressed her lips to his. “C’mon. The sheets can wait. We’re just going to get them dirty again, anyway.”

Oliver took her hand and followed her into the bathroom. She had a point about the sheets.


End file.
